Draco wants Harry
by LlamaRose
Summary: Harry is alone late at night and Draco needs something that he thinks only Harry can give him. They both get more than they bargained for when they make a connection they can't give up.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Revised

Harry was walking down along the seventh floor. He had been in the room of requirement mulling over some things. He slowed as he heard shallow breaths and uneven footsteps. Harry drew his wand from his robe pocket and kept it flat to his leg. Draco came round the corner, head down and hands knotting in each other. Harry turned to walk way, hopefully before he was stopped, but he heard a call.

"Potter."

"What do you want Malfoy? Bit late to be wandering about isn't it?"

"You're out late too Potter so I don't see why you're complaining."

"Was there something you wanted? Don't normally see you out and about by yourself without your little cronies. What are you doing that means they aren't in on it?"

"Fuck off, Potter."

"I was here first, so I don't think I will. Why don't you fuck off if you don't wanna be around me?"

"You don't get to dictate what I do and don't do Potter."

"And neither do you dickhead. Your face is pissing me off, I'm leaving." Harry had had enough today, he had too much on without getting into it with Malfoy.

"Potter stop."

"No Malfoy, for once just don't." Harry turned to leave. He was shoved into the corridor wall and pinned to it with Malfoy's body. His wand clattered to the floor.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing you piece of shit?"

"You didn't stop when I told you to."

"Fine, I'm listening, but you don't need to press yourself up against me dear. You just have to ask if you want me." Harry smirked, trying to try distract Draco from whatever attack he might be planning. Draco bowed his head down again and his breath away as ragged.

"Potter...don't say things like that. Just don't."

"Why, do I make you nervous?" Harry teased.

"Yes" Draco whispered. He could feel Harry's body freeze and tense underneath his hands. Draco looked up from the floor to look onto Harry's penetrating confused deep green eyes. "You make me so nervous, you make me so many things." His tone was low and eerie and Harry hated to admit it but it scared him. Draco never spoke like this. "Potter I need you to do something. For a few minutes don't say anything, don't move a muscle."

"Are you going to try to kill me?" Draco gave a sad mocking smile. "No Potter, I'm not." Harry almost shrieked when he felt Draco's tongue run from his shoulder up his ear. "I don't want to do this Potter, understand that. Not to you, but I need it. It's been so long I just need it." He said in between soft peppered kisses along Harry's throat.

"I don't know what you mean Malfoy." Malfoy dropped his hands from his arms. Harry didn't run or move he kept looking into Draco's eyes. Draco dropped to his knees. "I'm not doing this for you; I have to do this for me. But that doesn't mean I'm going to hurt you. Just...please." Harry watched breathless as Draco dropped his eyes to Harry's belt and undid it methodically. He pulled his trousers and boxers down to his mid-thigh. Harry could do nothing as his least favourite student in school looked at him in a way that others had only done accidentally. Draco rubbed his nose along the length of Harry's inner left thigh. "If you could a littler cooperation would go I as long way."

"Um, cooperation?"

"This will be a lot quicker and so more pleasant for both of us if you were...fuck...if you were hard."

"Malfoy, I don't understand why you're doing this, I can't do anything when I'm this confused."

"Potter I will say this once. I have to suck you. I need to feel a man in me or I will go crazy and you're the only one who I can do it to. You won't tell anyone and for some stupid stupid reason I feel drawn to you. It'll only be this one time, please." Draco wanted to suck him? Why? Was Malfoy gay but couldn't tell anyone? He hated Harry, why did he want to do this to him?

"Think about Weasley, you like her don't you? Think of her curves, how's soft her hair must be." Draco murmured kissing the base of Harry's penis. He could feel it twitch "That's it. I've seen you kiss her after Quidditch and you give her little kisses at breakfast when you finish before her and you're waiting." Harry was semi hard by now. He didn't know what was happening but he was just focusing on Ginny to get him through.

"Do you touch her? She's a rather slim girl but I bet she has a lovely chest." Harry was as hard as he needed to be at this point. Draco licked him from base to head before swallowing him whole. Harry bit into his lip hard. How could he be doing this? Malfoy was sucking on him hard and he felt a tingle of pleasure in his stomach. This was wrong. His hands balled into fists at his side. Draco raised his head.

"Think about Ginny, think about her dropping to her willing knees and having her cute little mouth open ready to receive what I now know to be a generous and tasty cock." Before Harry could stop thinking about this fantasy Draco pounced on him. Draco sucked him slowly but firmly in a regular speed. Harry could feel Draco's tongue flicking around the tip of his cock and swirling around his shaft. With thoughts of red hair and light freckles he came into Draco's mouth. It wasn't enjoyable, it felt like the wanks he has after a nightmare. It's practical and methodical, but not fun.

A huge wave of shame and guilt crashed over Harry. He had let Malfoy suck him off in a corridor where anyone could have seen. He was just getting into a relationship with Ginny, the girl he was in love and he'd just gone further with him than he had with her. He was so scared to look down for what he might see. Malfoy pulled away from him leaving him cold and empty. He could feel his clothes being pulled up and put back into place. He dare not open his eyes as he heard Draco rise from the floor and press his lips up against his neck again.

"Thank you Potter. I won't be needing this again. Back to normal first thing tomorrow, right?" And with that those same footsteps that started this all walked right back down the corridor.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Revised

Harry stood frozen against the 7th floor corridor wall for an immeasurable amount of time. Cold clinging sweat moved slowly down his body which was stiff with shock. The school was empty and unmoving but his heart was smashing against his chest, raging to rip out of his ribcage. He didn't do what happened, he didn't know what he was going to do, and he didn't know what he should do. Draco had left him within a moment's notice of his parting words. Since then his muscles had turned stiff and his breathing had turned to nearly nothing. Shame, confusion, anger and fear mixed inside of him in a sickening way. What would Ginny think if she knew? Ginny! Harry was sure she was waiting for him in the Common Room. This thought brought him back to life. He swept up his wand and he sprinted down the deserted hall way to reach the magical stairway. He jumped across sections in his great haste and he called out the password for Gryffindor tower as soon as he thought the Fat Lady would hear him.

"Out a little after curfew are we again Mr Potter?" Commented the Fat Lady as he neared her. "I'm not one for telling tales but ones virtues can be pushed too far you know."

"Just let me in."

"Manners, if you please Mr Potter."

"Fine, please let me in, the password in Mandrake."

"Not so hard is it dear? Go on then, in you go. Try to learn some time keeping skills, they can come in quite useful." With that the Fat Lady swung her portrait open and allowed access to the Common Room. It was quite beneficial to Harry that he had been stopped outside the portrait hole because it allowed him some time to adjust his breathing and the look in his eye was less wild.

"I was getting a bit worried about you Harry, are you ok? You don't look so good" asked Ginny, who was sitting at one of the desks finishing off a letter. The sight of her was a relief, her appearance was calming to him.

"I'm feeling off if I'm honest. Have Ron and Hermione headed to bed?"

"No, Hermione had insisted that something horrible must have happened to you so they've appointed themselves as a search party. I'll call them back." Hermione was right about something bad happening to him. Ginny reached out to pick up a galleon which had been used last year for arranging the time and date of the Dumbledore's Army meetings. She sent the recall message and turned back to Harry.

"What's up? Is it your scar hurting or do you think you're coming down with something?"

"Second one, I feel sick." All his previous feelings of disgust had mostly left his mind in his urgency to get back to Ginny but he could now feel some of them sneaking back up. Ginny looked sympathetically at him and curled her arms around him.

"Aww I'm sorry about that honey, let me give you a nice cuddle" she whispered soothingly. It felt good to be in her arms. Harry could never doubt his love for her. His need to rid himself of this evening's memories that bore heavily on him. Ron and Hermione came through the portrait hole then.

"See Hermione, he's fine! Told you there was no need to worry."

"Oh Harry I was concerned about you!" Hermione exclaimed. "Where were you out so late? It's not safe at the moment for us to not know where you are in case something serious happens!" Her tone had turned stern.

"Don't be too hard on him Hermione, he's not feeling well" Ginny said stroking his head.

"I'm sorry, you're right. I should have said something. I was up in the Room of Requirement practicing some transfiguration and defence."

Hermione's eyebrows rose approvingly. "I have to say I am impressed. Sorry you're not feeling too well, if you're still feeling bad in the morning pop to Madame Pompfrey for some Pepper Up Potion."

"I'm going to head to bed mate, this one's had me studying Herbology all night "Ron nudged Hermione playfully. "See you up there in a bit, yeah?" His tone indicated that he wouldn't be too happy if Harry spent a long time alone with Ginny in the Common Room. Harry nodded. "I'll be up soon."

"I'll go off now too, see you two in the morning" Hermione said hugging both Harry and Ginny. Ron and Hermione gave each other a small sort of nod before they parted for their own stairs and then they were gone.

"I'm glad we have a little time for ourselves" Ginny giggled, sliding onto his lap. "I feel like we haven't seen each other for a little while, I've missed you." She licked over Harry's lips which never failed to elicit a moan. Slowly she inched her tongue into his mouth and he pulled her closer. Ginny was the best kisser Harry had ever known in his very small experience. Her tongue reached his and enticed him to join in. Excitedly Harry curved his tongue around hers and she pushed herself a little closer to him. Her breasts were starting to rub against his chest as she breathed. He adored the taste of her mouth, she was always so warm and comforting.

"I've missed you too Gin, you're so amazing. You're perfect." Harry's hands slid up from her hips to her waist and back over again. Ginny was starting to rock in his lap which was pushing his hands higher up each time.

"Ohh please Harry" She cooed. "I like it when you touch me." Teenage boys don't need to be told twice and his hands were squeezing and rolling her boobs. Harry was serene in that moment. He had tits in his hand, moans in his ear and a hot spot rubbing against his full erection.

"Is this what you wanted?" Harry asked sweetly, knowing the answer. He loved how she loved his attention. He felt her nodding at his neck. He had started to rub his hips to meet hers.

"Oh!" Ginny giggled enjoying the sensation. She started kissing down Harry's neck in appreciation. Again that night Harry stilled. She had trailed the exact same path as Draco had half an hour before. Feelings of disgust and betrayal choked him and he went rigid.

"Harry? What's wrong, are you ok?" Ginny questioned anxiously peering into his face.

"Feel ill" was all that Harry could choke out, moving her off him.

"Oh. Maybe you should get some rest then honey." Harry nodded and darted for the stairs.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Revised

Harry had been a mess all morning. Due to his late start he reached the Great Hall just in time for some food, followed by a scolding from the girls about not meeting them in the Common Room, and then had to sprint back up the stairs to reach Charms merely seconds before Professor Flitwick did himself. He couldn't concentrate on turning the water in front of him into wine no matter how much Hermione was pestering him with the correct technique. Harry had tossed and turned all night. He kept drifting to sleep only to jerk back up in bed violently. In the long stretches on time he spent gazing up at his bed hangings he had talked himself into feeling that this was not his fault. How could it be? He was minding his own business when Draco had attacked him and he had fought back against him. He was disarmed of his wand, what was he meant to do? It wouldn't have been wise to struggle after he was defenceless but Draco still carried his wand. He did the right thing, Harry decided.

Then the only feeling he had left to deal with was horniness. Before last night harry had never had his cock sucked. His relationship with Ginny had gone as far as fondling over clothes rubbing each others bodies. As any 16 year old who was cooped up with a plethora of females around his age for 10 months at a time he was very familiar with the sensation of cumming in his hand. But last night…last night had been something else. At the time he had felt the pleasure that being stimulated brings. He knew that if he hadn't have hated Draco so much he would have had even more to experience.

For a brief moment he considered what it would have felt like if he was fully willing of placing himself in Draco's mouth. Ugh that mouth! Less hot than Ginny's had felt around his tongue but softer and more powerful. His hand would never be able to reproduce the engulfing suction of a mouth. He knew for sure that a tongue wrapped around his cock was far better than one on his lips, which a day before was his idea of the pinnacle. But Harry chastised himself for these thoughts and told himself that he needed to get his act together and focus on what was really happening here.

Why had Draco ambushed him like that? Maybe Draco wanted to see how far he would be pushed and get into a fight when Harry when he'd had enough. Was the aim to try and humiliate Harry in some way? But then surely Draco would have taken some evidence from the incident to flash about to people. Harry had considered that maybe it wasn't him at all. After Hermione's comment about it being dangerous times they lived in it had crossed his mind in bed that it could have been someone much more malevolent that had pushed him up against that wall. The mannerisms had been perfect though. It's difficult to mimic someone's posture and the small details they express themselves after some Polyjuice potion has been necked but Draco seemed as ever he was.

Was Harry reaching too far? Maybe it could be that Draco was gay, or was experimenting. However Harry kept coming back to the same question: why me? They hated each other, that much was obvious. He had also said that he didn't want to do that, least of all to Harry so why would he go after him? Perhaps it was because no one would be Harry if he told people what happened. Another reason could be because Draco didn't think he would want to admit it happened. This muddle of thoughts swirled through his head all night and all morning. It was making him feel dizzy.

"Harry? We've been dismissed, we need to get to potions"

"Huh? Yeah course Ron, I'm coming now." Harry had decided that whatever it was that had happened what wasn't his mess to deal with. He was going to put it down as a bad dream and move on. No more dwelling thoughts.

Potions this year was better. The class was made up of one third Slytherins but that was an improvement on the last five year's classes being made up of half of them. Mostly everybody stuck to their own house groups and Harry, Ron and Hermione talked to Ernie. There used to be a certain amount of apprehension walking down to the dungeons. The Gryffindors were brave and never scared of a fight but they always felt like it was best to avoid them. Especially when Professor Snape, the old potion's master, was nearby and would likely take fifty points from Gryffindor for the pure hell of it. When they had reached the corridor next to their potions room the Slytherins were already there. The third years who had been occupying their class room were filing out and one of the girls had dropped her potions kit next to where they were standing. Fluids and vials of all colours and consistencies flew in every direction and smashed onto the floor. As Harry had turned at Hermione's scream he slipped in something yellow and came crashing down onto his side. Blushing furiously the girl made her apologises before running off gasping.

"I would stay down if I were you, Potter. You suit the floor." Draco jeered with the Slytherins and some of the Ravenclaws laughing behind him.

"Piss off Malfoy."

"Is that the best you have Weasel?"

"Leave him alone Malfoy" Grunted Harry being pulled up by Ron.

"Wow, Gryffindors really are shit at come backs. Has hanging round the Weasel made you gone even soppier Potter?" Harry ignored him and tried to brush some of the mess off his robes.

"Did you hear me Potter? I thought Gryffindor was for the brave but as always you prove it's for losers." Harry turned and squared up to him, not an easy task when he was the smaller of the two. He had resolves five minutes ago that he was going to leave yesterday behind him but he would not have Draco treat him however he pleased.

"How about you fuck off for a change Malfoy? We didn't say anything to you, we didn't even look in your direction. Why don't you do whatever the fuck you please on your side of the corridor and we'll mind our own business. I've had enough of your crap."

"Oh have you now?" Draco smirked. "Why don't you fucking make me?" With that Draco had pulled him by the collar of his robes and shoved him up against the wall. This was all too familiar. Memories of being helpless flooded him. All he could do was look into those cool, taunting eyes. There were shouts from the other students but harry couldn't hear them. Draco had his full attention.

"What's wrong, hey? Scared Potter?" He was. He was shitting himself. He couldn't move a single muscle or utter a single word. He knew that Draco could over power him and do what he wanted to. He'd already done that. Harry felt like a sitting duck.

"Ah boys, what seems to be the problem here?" Boomed Professor Slug horn's voice from the now open door. "Not fighting are we lads?"

"Fighting sir? Nothing as serious as that Professor." Draco had switched on the charm and dropped Harry in an instance.

"I would hope not. In you go then- Potter? What is that on your robes? Bets run up to the Hospital Wing in case something's nasty is mixed in with it."

Harry picked up his bag as he moved towards the stairs but he wasn't aware of it. Hermione might have been saying something to him as he passed. For the second time in twelve hours he was shaken to his core. His dazed state kept him moving forward without interacting with anyone.

Draco made him feel intimidated. Draco scared the shit out of Harry.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Revised

The next few weeks were weird. The boys had not spoken to each other or hardly looked in each other's directions. It was unusual for them to go more than a few days without causing some dispute around the castle. Two days after the incident in the potion's corridor Draco had approached Harry on the stairs to mouth off when he saw something that stunned him. Harry had flinched when he was shouted at. He flinched like a first year being told off by Professor Snape for late homework. Draco had never seen him like this before. After that he left Harry alone, but any time they had to be near each other Draco could see him tense and shrink away.

Harry had been up to the Owlery to see Hedwig for a while. Ginny had a study group for her OWLs so he was just having some lazy me time away from homework. The last two or three weeks had been a really good time for them. He had thrown himself into their relationship and Ginny adored all the love and attention. Oppositely Harry was loving all of the new places they'd been exploring. He had now felt the delicately thin and smooth skin of Ginny's bare breast and she had taken to leaving her tights off when they were in the Common Room at night. That girl had creamy legs that stretched on for miles. They were just as smooth and soft as the rest of her. The thought of her skin rubbing against his brought a little smirk to his face and a warming in his stomach. He was concentrating on these sweet memories so that he was not aware of nearly running into someone.

"Potter." The smirk fell of Harry's face and the feeling in his stomach sank heavily. He bowed his head and made to dodge Draco.

"No, don't you dare. Look at me Potter" Draco barked, putting his hand up to Harry's chest to stop him in his tracks.

"Leave me alone Malfoy" Harry sighed. "I don't want any trouble." Draco looked around the corridor at the sound of students approaching. Grabbing the front of Harry's robes Draco pulled him into the nearest classroom and shut the door behind them.

"I've had enough of this Potter!"

"Of what?"

"This. You. Your stupid behaviour."

"I haven't done anything."

"Exactly! Ever since…ever since a few weeks ago every time you see me you shy away like a beaten puppy. I thought we were going to normal."

"I haven't been shying away." Draco took a step towards Harry and saw him tense.

"See what I mean?"

"Doesn't matter. I never agreed to anything after you attacked me."

"Attacked? You didn't seem to have too many complaints at the time."

"It was the middle of the night, you made me drop my wand. What else was I meant to do?"

"You were…I didn't want to talk about this." Draco ran his hands through his hair. "I didn't mean for this to happen. But it did and now… you're different around me and I can't take it!"

"What does it matter to you anyway, Malfoy? I thought you'd want me to be a scared little boy, that makes your life a lot easier doesn't it. You've succeed. Every time I fucking see you I feel so powerless. You did it, you made Harry Potter feel like the most worthless wizard in the world." All the emotion that Harry had been bottling up when he had seen Draco had come flooding out. He had his wand this time, his recent thoughts about Ginny had given him this strength. He went to walk past Draco.

"Please don't" Draco whispered. Harry hesitated. "This is not what I meant to happen."

"What were you expecting?" Harry's voice was quiet and almost hysteric.

"I was expecting to satisfy my craving for you. I was hoping we could move on from it."

"Craving?" Harry turned back to look at him.

"Yes, craving. I told you that I needed you, I needed to feel you." Harry could see the vulnerability burning in his face. He was flushed pink.

Harry didn't know why he did it but he leaned forward and gave Draco a very light sweet kiss. His lips felt as Harry had remembered them when he dwelled on the good parts of that night. He could enjoy the experience this time round. Draco was unresponsive in the first few seconds before he melted into the kiss. They both whimpered, pressing closer together. Draco brought his hand up to curl around the back of Harry's neck and to his delight he heard a squeak of pleasure. Harry edged his tongue out of his mouth to trace the curve of Draco's cupid bow. Harry felt the hand holding him close squeeze tighter.

"Oh Harry." A familiar clenching in his stomach assured Harry that what he was doing was right. Nothing that gave him this feeling could be wrong.

"I'm sorry I scared you Harry, I didn't want to force myself on you like that. I hadn't been sleeping well and I'd had some to drink. I needed you, desperately I needed you to be in me. To make me feel whole."

"Do you really mean that?" Draco moved Harry's chin to face him.

"Harry, I truly mean it. And I am sincerely sorry." Just like that Harry pounced on him devouring his mouth and clutching his hip close to his own. Both boys were rubbing up against each other, pulling and tugging to get close to one another. Draco turned around and drew his wand to cast a spell on the door. Harry's body felt lonely instantly. Draco had the widest and most boyish smile on his face he had ever seen. Whenever Harry saw him smile he was usually smirking.

"Let me make it up to you."

"How are you planning on doing that?"

"The same way I messed up to begin with." Draco backed Harry up to a side bench then picked him him up to rest him on the counter top. Their lips came together again. Draco's hands slid down the side of Harry's stomach and curled round to reach for the zipper of his jeans.

"Malfoy!" Harry giggled letting his head lean back.

"Call me by my first name, I've dreamt of sucking your cock when you're mumbling my name!" Draco pulled Harry's cock out and squeezed.

"Fuck Draco!"

Draco smirked. "That's more like it."

Draco dragged his tongue up the side of Harry's cock. Harry squeaked out in joy. He wasn't focusing on the feeling last time but he knew better know. He was going to enjoy this. Draco flicked his tongue around the tip of Harry without touching it and curved it to lick back don the other side. Harry knew what a tongue felt like in his mouth, on hips lips, around his neck; but this was something else. In those other situations all he felt was the warmth and softness. When it was pleasuring his dick he could appreciate the flexibility and dexterity that Draco was displaying to him. Harry had though only fingers could manipulate him in this way.

What also struck him, as Draco slowly sunk Harry into him, was the strength of a mouth. Draco was using everything he had to pull the sensation out of him. His lips encircled him in a heavenly prison to ensure that Harry would not leave his contact for a second. His cheeks were perfectly smooth to push harry further to the back of his throat. The roof of his mouth ran ridges along Harry's cock, rubbing him like a ribbed condom. Harry's hand found its way into Draco's silky hair and tried to hold on tight. This was the second blowjob he had ever received but had never seen himself disappear into the person on the receiving end. His eyes fluttered down and his balls tightened. Draco was looking up from underneath his feathered eyelashes. His cheeks were bulging as he took Harry in. When Draco drew him out he could see how Draco had made his cock glisten in the light.

"Are you enjoying this, Harry?" Draco whispered with a genuine smile. All Harry could do was nod. He was ready for more.

This time Draco was focusing more on sucking than licking. Harry felt the tug on his tip unusual at first but he was soon thrusting his hips to fit the rhythm of Draco's movements. The suction added another depth to the sensation. Harry was squeezed even further and he knew that this was something that helped him get close. Draco looked back up. Harry though he could still see a little smirk of his face despite having cock stuffed in his mouth.

"This is wonderful. You are wonderful" harry choked out, his breath becoming louder and more hysteric. He definitely saw a smirk this time. Harry squeaked again, but louder. Without stopping sucking Draco had reintroduced his tongue to the mix. Harry felt pure bliss. Draco was sucking about half way down his cock and on the way back up his tongue twisted around his tip and flicked there for a second before going back down to devour him again.

"Fuck Malfoy! Fuuuucck!"

"Say my name Harry!" Draco gasped, leaving his feast for only a moment before gorging once more.

"Draco! Draco! Draco!" Harry cried, his head rolling back. Harry's grip became more firm in his lover's hair. His hips slammed up into Draco's throat which vibrated with Draco's approving moan. He couldn't describe it any other way- he was fucking Draco's mouth. Sucking and licking were made to be felt together. They were both moaning into the still air. Harry thought he was experiencing the best of both worlds but it wasn't until Draco's hand ran up his inner thigh and took very little time in rolling, rubbing and squeezing his balls and he was deep throated did Harry realise that there was no limit on pleasure.

"Oh God, this is- this is incredible! I'm so close, I'm light headed!" Draco's long finger moved a few millimetres and stroked against the very base of Harry's cock. A shock went through him and there was an unmistakable ache in his stomach that flooded to his balls.

"DRACO!" Harry screamed to the sky as both hands grasped Draco's roots and held on for dear life as he pumped boiling cum mercilessly into a very willing throat. Draco was chocking himself trying to fit every little bit of Harry into him so he could him as completely as he could. He was being hit powerfully by Harry's hips but he could care a lot less. He too was holding on tight, he was sure he was leaving fingernail marks in Harry's soft hips. Harry squeaked as he thrusted more gently in an attempt to milk every drop of cum he has into Draco. His fingertips were twitching in now knotted hair. His whole body sunk to the floor.

"Is that a good enough apology?" Draco asked with a cheeky smile. He pulled Harry's boxers and trousers back up as he was sure in his state he wouldn't be able to cope. Harry's breath was still very hard and ragged. Draco put his hands out to help him up to only have him collapse back into his arms. Despite just giving him a blowjob, Draco had never thought that he would give Harry Potter a hug.

"Why would you do that for me?" Harry breathily said into Draco's ear.

"Because I really wanted to. Focus on that."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Revised

Harry had just come back from his encounter with Draco. The common room had been empty when he got back. He took the time to lie on one of the sofas and dwell on what had happened with Draco. It was so weird how this morning he was nervous around him but now it felt like the air had been cleared.

"Hi honey" said Ginny as she came through the portrait hole. Harry loved the weekends because Ginny wore her own clothes that did a lot more to showcase her beautiful figure than her heavy school robes. Today she was wearing a fitted plain grey dress that fell mid-thigh on her and the rest of her legs were covered with bright red tights that matched her hair perfectly.

When Ginny was younger she her hair was definitely orange in colour, as all of her brothers had been. As the boys had got older their hair had darkened to a browner colour whereas Ginny's became hot and sexy. Harry didn't know any other redheads though throughout all the years of touching himself he had always imagined a ginger goddess getting him off. For class and practice Ginny always wore her hair up because it was waist length and very thick. That's another reason why Harry loved the weekends; she wore her hair down and flowing. It was often that he thought of that hair splayed out across his pillow or covering Ginny's bare skin.

"Hi there Gin, how was study group?" He asked as she sat down next to him and kissed his cheek.

"Hmm, alright. Michael was trying to argue with me about charm theory as always. One of these days he's going to realise that one of us struggles to maintain an "Acceptable" grade and it sure as hell isn't me."

"I don't know why you still spend time with him, he's a jerk to you now."

"Do I detect some jealousy? Is your dislike of me seeing him stem from a worry that we used to date?" She teased.

"Of course not," replied Harry, pulling her onto his lap. "I have all of you and no-one has any claim to play with you emotions anymore."

"Oh Harry, you are my knight in shining armour!" Ginny giggled and leaned in closer to look deep into Harry's eyes. "Are you sure you have all of me?" She asked in a lower and more serious voice.

"Absolutely."

Harry tipped his head up and took Ginny's lips fiercely in his own. Ginny responded at once, pushing just as hard and offering up her tongue to his mouth. Their arms wrapped around each other like straight-jackets forcing them closer until they both struggled to breathe. Harry's hand snaked back round to Ginny's front and squeezed her breast firmly. She let out the little breathy moan that she always did and Harry grew from semi-hard to a rock in a matter of seconds.

"Harder Harry."

Complying he flex his hips upwards to rub slowly but surely between her legs. Ginny's fingernails griped wildly at his back. She forced her breast further into his hand and grinded her chest.

"I love it when you touch me, Harry."

"I love it that you let me. God, Ginny you feel so good."

"Go under my dress."

This girl was a dream come true. Pulling down the front of her dress her she rolled out over the top and landed on Harry's hands.

"No bra?" He asked breathlessly.

Her cheeky smile sent waves through him. "Nope, the dress is structured anyway. And I had a feeling that we'd end up fondling on the sofa again."

Harry groaned as he felt the soft smoothness of her. There wasn't a single mark or blemish on her lovely skin. He rubbed the side of his nose up the side of her breast.

"You smell so gorgeous Gin, I love being with you."

He littered her bare skin with tiny kisses and little nips until he reached where he wanted to explore next.

"May I?" Ginny could only nod.

Harry's lips parted so his tongue could dart out to lick her stiff nipple. Ginny rubbed against him even harder. Catching her beautiful rosy bud lightly between his front teeth he engulfed more of her with his mouth and gave a slow but firm suck. She tasted distinctly Ginny. It was very similar to suckling on her neck, which he also adored, but it felt like more than that. More full, more satisfying, closer maybe. Harry didn't think on it too much. He focused on the feeling of sucking and holding Ginny and feeling her rub up against his erection.

"That's so good Harry, you feel great."

Keeping his hand massaging her he moved his mouth to her twin. Ginny's hand found itself under the hem of Harry's t-shirt. She started slowly, only squeezing the skin she found gently. She became more bold by running her nails the length of his torso. She like how Harry bit down on her slightly when she ran her hands across his tickle spots. Ginny knew what she wanted. Her hands slipped further down and unbuttoned Harry's jeans.

"Gin?!"

"Do you want me to stop? I won't do anything you don't want me to."

"I want you to, I won't stop you!"  
"Good," giggle Ginny mischievously."

She tugged on the zipper, struggling slightly as she was resting on the front of his jeans. Harry lifted his hips up to allow her to pull them down a few inches. Ginny swirled her fingers around the small amount of thigh that was visible to her. Harry held his breath and pulled back from Ginny's chest to rest his head on the arm of the sofa. Ginny had hid her face behind the curtain her hair created. She must have been as tense as he was. Fingertips ghosted their way up under his boxers and stroked the base of his dick. Harry bit down hard on his lip. He was once again overwhelmed by the sensation of being touched by another person. Her fingers curled around his shaft, creating a perfect circle with her hand.

"You feel wonderful, you're big you know." Ginny whispered from somewhere behind her hair.

Harry flooded with satisfaction. She was probably only saying that but he didn't care, his ego needed all it could get right now.

"How would you know, Missy?"

"Oh well you know, it's lonely when you go to Quidditch…"

"Gin, not funny."

"Then don't start then you idiot! Do you want me to stop?"

"No!"

"Good. That's what I though. Now be quiet and play with me some more." Ginny was very cheeky when she wanted to be, which is most of the time Harry concluded.

Her hand slid to reach his tip. She gave him a careful squeeze then wrapped her hand around him again. She began to pump her hand and him with it. Just like it was with Draco, Harry felt a shock of thrill course through him. He felt complete when he was being pleasured. Instead of returning his hands to Ginny's breasts as commanded he covered her chest back with her dress and moved his hands lower down her body. He stroked her sides, over her hips and down to her long legs. He loved the red of her tights. He wondered how close this shade was to the shade of hair he might find if they went further. On his way back up her legs he stuck close to her thighs and went underneath the skirt of her dress. This is when he made a revelation.

"Gin, these aren't tights."

"No they're not." She quickened her pace. "They're stockings. Much more useful for little adventures like these."

Ginny had planned for him to touch her like this. The idea that she wanted to be touched by him brought him closer to the edge. Just as she had he continued across her creamy skin and reached what felt like lace. She was going to be the death of him. He rubbed the damp patch at the front of her panties with his thumb. This seemed like the right thing to do. Ginny threw her head back and gave the sexiest groan. Harry delighted at being able to feel the outline of the treasures he would soon discover. She was thrusting into his hand hard and she was tugging on him with her hand hard. Their moans grew to become synchronised.

Harry knew what he was going to do next. She had worn this tempting dress for a reason, she wanted to be felt so she wore revealing stockings. Without asking he pushed her panties aside and frantically rubbed her pussy all over.

"Harry! Fuck! Yes! Harry!"

Ginny was dripping. Harry had never before understood the appeal of touching something that was meant to be soaked in this way. But now he did. He thought the rest of her was soft but her pussy felt like satin or silk. She was so easy to manipulate with his fingertips. On top of that she was boiling. Touching his girl felt better than even the fantastic hand job he was receiving.

He was getting close. He could feel that he probably had another minute, maybe two, before he released everywhere. His last risk had paid off so he decided to take another. His fingers were drenched from the fluids leaking out of Ginny. Taking a deep breathe to keep his own pleasure under control he shoved two fingers up into her pussy. Ginny tore through her bottom lip. Her groan was almost a squeaked as she tried to keep it inside.

"Give it to me Harry!"

And he did. He fucker her with his hand like they were fucking for real. She was incredibly tight and was even hotter and wetter inside. Harry could feel bumps and ridges of her soft tissue and that only stood to excite him further. Through all of this Ginny hadn't missed a beat. She was still gripping him hard and jerking him insanely fast. Harry felt a tight squeeze in his stomach.

"Gin, I'm going to cum real soon."

"This is so good Harry. Keep fingering me!"

Harry's movements quickly became imprecise and erratic. He can't have been pleasuring her as much but he was still trying. He rubbed his thumb up against her clit with his fingers still buried inside her. She ground her pussy against every part of him that made contact with her. Harry's hips were rising up as he could feel his load come up through him. His fingers stilled as he exploded over his stomach.

"Fucking hell Ginny. That was amazing, I can't thank you enough. I love you so much." Ginny moved off Harry's hand and settled beside him to embrace him.

"I enjoyed that just as much as you did," she smiled.

"I'm sorry if it wasn't so good, I was trying for you but you kept knocking me off course." Harry remarked, poking her arm.

"Don't worry. I liked it a lot and I really loved that you came. I wanted that for you. And it turned me on."

"Oh it did, did it? I was about to apologise for being rough but I know you're much rougher with yourself anyway."

"Are you complaining that you're girlfriend takes care of herself and likes watching you cum?"

"Um, no? I'm just making fun of you. Come here."

They relaxed for a few minutes with kisses and teasing fondles of each other's bodies.

"We should get up."

"Aww, do we have to?"

"Yes because my brother and our best friend will be back soon and anyone could find us here. Get up lazy bones and I'll make it worth your while tomorrow?"

"Promise?"

"Promise."

5


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5B

Chapter 6 Revised

Since their first more adventurous experience Harry and Ginny's relationship had changed yet again. Looks were held for longer, touches were sultrier and kisses were more passionate. In the days that had passed they hadn't had the chance to re-enact their time in the Common Room but it was easy to see that they both wanted to. As always the teachers were throwing as much homework as they could think of at all years in preparation for OWLS, NEWTS or end of year assessments. Harry's natural flair for DADA greatly helped him through the enormous piles that Snape was handing out each lesson, and the Prince never failed to make life easier where Potions was concerned. Ginny was having a harder time. OWLS could make or break a wizard. If she didn't get what she needed this year then she couldn't go onto NEWT, which meant her career options would be greatly narrowed down. She flew through Charms and could get an O easily on the right paper but she was working hard so she was damn sure that Outstanding was guaranteed. And Ginny didn't have free periods like he did to help ease the flow of work. She went to a study group once a week with some other Fifth years to try battle through some of the issues they were having. And twice a week at least Hermione would sit her down and lecture on whatever topic she had reached in her revision notes.

Because of all of this they hadn't had many opportunities to be together. They had even less time because Ron kept finding reasons to spend time with them, or to worm his way into conversations. Ron had been like this for their whole relationship but lately he became clingier and seemed to almost be forcing them apart. He wasn't the most observant of people but when he came to his younger sister he was eagle eyed. Probably based on how his relationship with Lavender evolved and what he now felt for Hermione he could tell that there something had changed in their relationship. Ron wasn't trying to be an ass, he was protecting his family and Harry could respect and understand that. Still didn't stop Harry from mentally cursing him when he made a point of pulling Harry away from Ginny to do something arbitrary.

Harry found his opportunity on Thursday evening. He, Ron and Ginny had spent two hours on the Quidditch pitch practicing with the rest of the house team for their upcoming Ravenclaw match. After practice Ron said he had to run because Hermione had at last promised to help him through his Herbology essay and he didn't want to make her wait around. Other players left in pairs, heading towards the castle. Harry retreated back to the captain's office to try find out a schedule for their remaining practices.

There was a knock on the open door. "May I see the Captain, please?" Harry turned to see Ginny standing in the door way with her arms above her head. It was a cliché for girls to enjoying seeing men in uniform but it definitely worked the other way around. Her hair as scraped up and lay in a loose messy bun at the back of her head. Her uniform hung tight to her for a good fit but then bulked her out in places from the protective padding. She still looked gorgeous.

"Of course, enter. What is it that I can do for you my chaser?"

"It's a personal matter you see."

"It is? Why don't you tell me about it?"

"You see the keeper keeps interfering in my love life and ruining any chance I have to see me beloved boyfriend."

"That is a problem. I will have to find a way to distract the keeper if that is the case. In what way is your love life being ruined?"

"Well my boyfriend and I have recently gone a little bit further physically and I really enjoyed it. I've been aching for more."

Ginny inched closer inside of the small room, closing the door behind her. She was close enough to run her fingers up Harry's arm.

"I need a little more Captain" she whispered in a longing voice. In one swift motion Harry caught her in his arms and sat her up on his desk. His lips worked fast against hers and his hand found the band that held her hair in place and ripped it out. Long hair was a massive turn on for him. He liked to see it flow over her shoulders and down her back. One of Ginny's hands was on his back pressing him closer to her body. The other was massaging his dick through his robes.

"That feels good Gin, that really does. But this time is for you. I didn't give you what you deserved last time. I'm going to make up for it."

He reached up her chaser's robes to where the top of her leggings were and tugged on them.

"I keep fantasying about you, you're so soft down here. I want to know how you taste on my lips."

He heard the gasp from above him as he pulled off her shoes and leggings. They had teased each other but never spoken to one another like this. Ginny found it exciting to hear these words be oozed with confidence from her boyfriend.

As to be expected her skin was just as fair as it was on her face and chest. Her legs were nearly completely white. He could see some faint traces of stubble but he didn't care. Harry was gentle when he pressed his lips against the inside of her calf, making a slow ascent to her knee. Here he paused to give her a little lick. A soft moan fell from Ginny's lips. With a smile to himself for being responsible for her happiness he continues his journey, kissing one thigh and rubbing the other with his thumb. He reached the edge of her tight boxers and pulled at them with his teeth.

"Are you really going to do this?" She sounded almost scared, but underneath there was anticipation.

"Only if you want me to. But I would really love to do this for you if you let me."

Ginny thought for a few moments then gave a slight nod. As he did with her leggings he pulled down her underwear. She kept her legs close when her bottom half was bare.

"Are you scared?"

"Not scared as such, just…What if you don't like what you see?"

Harry stood to hold her face in his hands. "You are the most beautiful women I've ever seen. You will be beautiful to me."

Ginny gave a small self-conscious smile but again encouraged him to carry on with a nod. Harry moved down and settled himself between her legs. Dropping his eyes he took his first look at her.

Harry opened her with his fingertips. She was very pink and looked as soft as she felt. Harry was amazed at how intricate and detailed she was. He didn't really know what to expect but it wasn't this. A girl could probably imagine what a dick looked like from a basic description but a man could not picture this beauty. There were so much to take in, she was bursting full with folds and curves that ached to be touched.

Harry took a long slow lick from the bottom of her slit right up to her clit. She shivered away from his immense touch but he just pushed his tongue further out to continue his steady route up her pussy. He took up from her questioningly. With a lump in her throat she could only gaze at him, silently begging him to do it again. And he did. He slowly but firmly doled out long licks up her increasingly wet slit. She was very sweet, like candy or a sugary drink. Harry almost felt like shaking at how sweet she was. Her fluids were hot and enticing.

"Try licking down every now and again", she murmured. One of his eyebrows cocked up slightly in surprise but his tongue shot down immediately and Ginny gasped and clutching at the desk. A smile curved around his still lapping tongue. Grabbing the back of his head Ginny shoved him in deeper. "Swirl your tongue!" Harry moved his whole head around and around her enthusiastically. His exuberant movements meant that she could feel vibrations and pleasure at all places. This was really getting him horny. He knew he was straining against his robe. He loved licking Ginny, he made a promise to himself to do this as often as she would let him.

"Oh Harry! Please keep going!" He pinned her down with strong hands and he ate her mercilessly. "Give me everything you've got!" She shouted, her voice breaking. One second he was attacking her swollen red clit, the next he trailed down her length and sucked her enthusiasm out of her hole. On his way back up to her clit he started to suck on her full inner labia into his mouth and massage her with his teeth. Harry had no idea why he had decided to do that, maybe he's heard someone talk about it once. She seemed to be exhilarated by the introduction of his teeth but he was careful so he didn't hurt her.

When she moaned and pushed herself further into his face he tugged at her lips, nibbling up her pussy. It's too much. He could see her chest rising quickly then crashing down beneath her padded vest. She was getting so wet Harry could feel it pooling on his face, but he didn't care. She tasted gorgeous. He wondered if he tasted nearly this good. The sweetness from earlier had given way to a sharper tangier taste, however Harry thought it was equally as good.

Ginny could sense the pressure is building up just beneath where his mouth had returned. She became even hotter. She was almost there, he was sure of it. With one light bite on her clit she unwound, releasing everything she had into Harry's surprised but very grateful mouth. The whimpers that accompanied her shaking body mad Harry giggle into her thigh, which he rubbed and kissed.

Harry stood again to see her face. When he took the back of his hand across his face she got embarrassed. Her lids were down and she could almost pass as being asleep because she looked so peaceful.

"How was that my love?"

"Perfect. Simply perfect. I love you so much Harry."

"I love you too Ginny. You mean so much to me. I promise to get better."

"You did a great job. But if you're so concerned you could always practice on me!"

"I might just take you up on that!" Harry felt as at peace as she looked. For the first time in a long while he felt very content and like all was right with the world.

"I should redress you before Ron apparates from nowhere and kicks my ass."

"Isn't Hermione always telling you how you can't apparate inside the grounds of Hogwarts?"

"Oh believe me, he'd find a way."

Ginny chuckled. "That he would. I feel so close to you."

"I feel the same. I have such a good feeling about us."

"Me too. I hope we can have this forever, and that no-one comes between us."

Those words tripped something in Harry that reminded him that there was someone between them. Harry had let Draco interfere with their relationship. He needed to sort out his priorities and decide what to do. It wasn't fair on either of them to treat them this way, Ginny especially as she had no idea what was going on. He needed decided between his love for Ginny and his inexplicable desire to return to Draco.

"I won't let anything happen to us."

Author's Note:

I have received my first review for Draco wants Harry so thank you for that! Reviewers are something I haven't had a lot of but I really appreciate you taking the time to write something about my work. This is the second Ginny and Harry chapter in a row- sorry die hard Harry and Draco lovers! I will be making it up in the next chapter and I hope the finale will give you what you want. I also wanted to say thank you to those who have favourited and followed this story for encouraging me to keep going. See you in the next chapter!

4


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 5C

Harry had been tossing and turning all night. It was the night that he and Ginny had been in the captain's office together. He was sure in that moment that he was foolish to keep on with Draco. Ginny was his love and he finally had him, as she thought she had him. He always knew that what he was doing was wrong. How could it not be? He had a girlfriend and he was engaging in sexual acts with another person. That was cheating, plain and simple. Harry wouldn't have thought himself as someone who was a cheater but apparently he was. He needed to tell her the truth and tell Draco that this had to finish. That was what Harry had to do.

But he couldn't. The whole reason this was even happening was because Draco had some attraction to him. And Harry was attracted to Draco, too. He had known this for a few weeks but he didn't want to let himself believe him. Draco made him feel something that no one else had. He satisfied him in a way that Ginny couldn't. Not that she didn't satisfy him, but he wasn't sure that a girl could give him what he needed. Draco seemed to understand that they were doing this being it was good for a while to feel free and enjoy life for a change. Harry didn't know what was going on with him, but this year was different. He had a theory his father had inducted him into the feather eater.

But likewise in the reverse Ginny offered him what Draco couldn't- love, emotional support and she would always stand beside him to support him. Ginny and Draco were the two halves of himself. How could be sure of which would be the best for him? The side that is loving and supportive; or the side that was understanding and allowed him some freedom?

He resolved that either way talking to Draco was the next and best course of action. Ginny was due to meet with her OWL group the next evening and he was sure Draco would seek him out. That would be when they spoke. Without consciously thinking about it Harry turned right as he walked Ginny out of the Common Room the next night. His feet knew where to take him. He lingered near the classroom they often commandeered for these sort of nights. When other students passed him he walked slowly down the corridor to make it look like he too was on his way somewhere. He checked his watch after ten minutes. They didn't have a set time to meet but they both knew when Ginny would be disappearing and they never had to wait long for one another. After another five minutes Harry was getting irritated. He had decided to talk everything out tonight, and despite being in Gryffindor he was worried he would lose his nerve. When he decided that he was going wait any longer fast and heavy footsteps came echoing up the corridor. Draco looked furious. Harry opened his mouth to speak but Draco grabbed his robes and shoved him inside the classroom, slamming the door behind them.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Harry hissed as he stumbled into a desk.

"I'm fine," he replied in a low hoarse voice.

"Fine?! You call pushing me into a fucking desk fine? What's happened? You're never this late."

"Nothing has happened, just leave it."

"I can't. if something is bothering you this much I want to know."

Draco looked up at him with dark eyes. His skin looked sallow and his cheeks held no flush.

"Why the fuck do you give a shit?"

Harry's response caught in his throat. He was about to say "because I care about you." But that wouldn't have been so great considering he wanted to tell him this was over. He picked a careful half-truth.

"Because we're something like friends now. Not sure how you roll in Slytherin but in Gryffindor we give a shit about our mates."

"Mates?" Draco seemed to be trying out the word. He supposed that that was one way to describe their bizarre relationship. He seemed calmer when he was contemplating this. He soon turned angry again.

"This isn't something I can talk about with mates. You have no idea what kind of pressure I'm under. The things that are expected of me…I can't talk to anyone about it, least of all you."

"And why's that?"

"Oh, I don't know! Maybe because you're fucking Harry Potter and my family has been associated with the Dark Lord for as long as it had been possible to be. Don't you ever wonder what it would mean if my family knew I had any connection to you at all?"

"Draco, is there something that I need to know?"

"What do you mean?"

"Am I in danger? More than normal?"

Draco looked away from him again. His hands knotted in each other, like they always did when he was anxious.

"Not if I can help it. I'm doing the best I can to keep both of us out of trouble."

"You are? Why?"

"Because-"Draco seemed to struggle as much as Harry when it came to expressing how he felt about them.

"Because we're mates, right? Just looking out for you, alright?"

Harry had never seen him look so vulnerable. He looked genuinely frightened. Whatever had happened caused a big impact on him. Seeing how broken he was there was no way Harry could cut him off now. He approached Draco's frigid form and wrapped his arms around him. Harry heard his breath hitch at their contact. After a few moments his sunk into the embrace and his muscles loosened. He'd had such a tough week. His father was on at him all of the time, criticising him that he hadn't completed his mission yet. He was being hounded with nightmares about what would happen if the Death Eaters got into school when Harry was here. How could he protect him? And all this time he was trying to hide what they were doing for fear of Harry's safety. What he wanted no was to enjoy their usual routine and forget about everything that was happening.

Harry was relishing in the sensation of being so emotional intimate with Draco. He knew what he promised himself but how could he reject Draco when he felt so strongly for him. He moved part of Draco's robes so he could plant a light kiss on his neck. A loud gasp encouraged him to continue giving small kisses around in circles, slowly moving towards his shoulder. Draco sighed again. Harry slipped his hands over his arms, taking the offending robes with them. Next came Draco's shirt. As Harry unbuttoned it he maintained eye contact. He wanted to tell his lover how he felt without saying it aloud. He thought Draco might know what he was trying to say. He was getting lost in deep green eyes that spoke louder than words. Harry was so delicate in his movements. He pulled off the expensive shirt without tugging at all. Regardless of having received oral sex from this man he had never seen what he looked like underneath his shirt. Harry thought of himself as ugly and pale, not attractive in the least. Draco was a very different kind of pale. He glowed like the lone moon in a vast sky at midnight. He was flawless and smooth and iridescent.

"If you're thinking of doing…that, you don't have to."

Harry smiled at his embarrassed features.

"I want to do this." Harry's hands worked on Draco's belt as he spoke." For a start I think some pay back is suitable. And secondly, let me comfort you. I know it's difficult to let people in, but please Draco, let me in." At the end of his sentence Draco's trousers and boxers were dropped.

Draco thought that he was going to orgasm on the spot. No one had ever cared about him like this before. He felt so special. And to receive this from Harry who had been his unhealthy obsession this year was another incredible doing in itself.

Harry dropped to his knees, never breaking the eye contact they had established. "I hope I'm ok for you, I'm a virgin at cock sucking." He engulfed all of Draco's dick, choking slightly. Draco thought that he was going to die. What had he done to deserve this? He was a virgin to having his cock sucked, as Harry would have said. Never before had he experienced being consumed and feeling love pour from every part of him.

This was the most amazing sensation for Harry. Draco was so heavy in his mouth. He seemed to fill up every space possible. He tasted the same as he smelt, musky and manly. It was like kissing his skin but far more intense. He was still watching Draco. He looked blissfully happy. Never before had he seen him more relaxed or as care free. He hadn't seen what the cock inside his mouth looked like yet but he was in no doubt that it would be as beautiful as the rest of its owner.

Gripping the base firmly Harry pulled back carefully, as to not catch him with his teeth. Here he was able to gaze upon the most gorgeous cock he had ever seen in real life by accident or in pornographic material on purpose. He felt his own cock stiffen. He wasn't sure what to do, he knew what he liked but he had never pair enough attention to the exact technique that brought his pleasure about.

Treating him like he had Ginny's pussy, Harry licked and swirled his tongue around the head of Draco. Moans told him he was ok to keep going. He sucked the head into his mouth and sucked it like a clit. He was surprised to find that he was enjoying giving a blowjob. The hands that had reached down to his shoulders and gripped him hard turned him on even more. He inched further down the shaft, wet from his earlier deep throat. His balls tightened as more and more cock was filling him up to the brim. There was no denying it now- Harry was a cock lover.

"Harry, you feel amazing! Please don't stop!"

Draco's voice was high and shaky. He still looked relaxed but his muscles were contracting tight again. Harry increased the pace and went back down to the base where he could feel Draco's balls press up against him. Fuck, he was so hard and huge. He was certain that Draco was much bigger than he was. He tasted so good. Harry's hands drifted to his wait to old him steady as his movements became more rushed and erratic. He kept his tongue wandering around over Draco's cock as he sucked faster. He let Draco fall from his mouth only once.

"I want you to fuck my mouth Draco. Push into me, I want you to go deep." Draco's accompanying cry was music to his ears. When he returned to sucking Draco's hips met him half way and his cock slipped even further down Harry's throat. It would appear that he had no gag reflex.

"Touch yourself Harry. Pleasure us both!" Harry had no objection to this. His dick was in his hands within seconds, rubbing frantically. The sight of Harry getting him off and touching himself moved Draco even closer. The pleasure of wanking made Harry's moans even louder. The vibrations tingled Draco's cock.

"I'm really close Harry, you can stop if you don't want to taste me."

His words only made Harry harder and he hand and head moved. He did want to taste Draco. Everything he had experienced with him so far had been perfection. He eagerly anticipated that his orgasm would be just as good.

"Yes! YES! YES HARRY!" His fingers dug painfully hard into Harry's shoulders as his hips rotated and bucked.

"I'M CUMMING!" Boiling salty fluid came gushing into Harry's mouth and down his throat each pump of Draco's hips brought more cum with it. Just like his cock his cum was delicious and thick. Harry preferred sweeter things as opposed to sour foods but when it came from Draco anything would be heavenly. The taste of a man had his own orgasm stampeding closer. Electricity shot through him and his stomach had butterflies.

"Draco, I'm cumming too!" Dropping to the floor as fast as humanly possible Draco held his lips open ready for Harry to shoot his ow cum into.

Both boys collapsed onto the fall, finding each other's arms to cuddle into. They were both coming down off their highs.

"Was that ok for you?"

"Was that ok? In five years of masturbating I've never come close to feeling like that! I've never had a blowjob before, but I can safely say that they're my favourite thing ever! You were incredible Harry."

"I'm relieved to hear that. Thank you swallowing me, you really didn't have to do that. And thanks for the compliment; I didn't know you could be nice to anyone."

That earnt him an elbow to the waist.

"Oww! I was kidding!"

"Didn't sound like it to me."

They were acting like lovers. Lovers who performed sexual acts on each other who cared for one another. Harry couldn't end this, he needed it. He would have to find some other way to fix this mess he was in. He needed Draco.

"What are you thinking about?" Draco asked, kissing the top of Harry's messy hair.

"Oh nothing important.

5


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 6

"Hey you."

In the time from their last encounter they were much friendlier around each other. Maybe it was because Harry had reciprocated Draco's actions. They had said that they were friends now but it was only since their previous meeting that they had been acting like it. This had made it all the more harder for Harry to say what he knew he had to.

"Hey yourself blondie. Do you know you're starting to sound like a lovesick third year?"

"I was being sociable and pleasant I'll have you know, so you can shut it Scarhead."

"I didn't think you liked it when my mouth was shut. I thought you enjoyed my noises and having your cock in-"

Draco shoved himself at Harry, silencing him with fast lips. Harry smirked to himself, he knew how easy it was to antagonise Draco. It was half of the fun to goad him. Harry could feel the familiar movement of his trousers being undone and tugged away from his hips. Draco dropped to the floor and looked up into Harry's face with a smile.

"You can only open your mouth if you want to moan, alright?"

With skilled practice Harry's dick was hitting the back of Draco's throat in and instant. After only a few seconds there was a tightening in his stomach that ached to move further down.

"Draco."

Draco let him fall from his mouth. "Nope, those aren't the rules. Only moaning." He went back to sucking more forcefully.

"No, Draco. You have to stop." He did.

"Why? What's up?"  
"I don't think that I can do this."

"Why not? Don't you feel well?" He rose to examine Harry more closely and check his forehead temperature with the back of his hand.

Harry rearranged his clothes and turned so he didn't have to look into his eyes.

"That's not it. I don't think I can keep going on doing this with you."

"Oh."

There was a long unforgiving silence. Harry looked back to Draco. Draco was resting his hands on one of the desks and his head as bowed to his chest. Harry reached his hand out to comfort him but when contact was made Draco flinched and brushed him off.

"Draco? Are you ok?"

"Oh yes Potter, absolutely fine. It's not like everything was fine and you started to be a dickhead or anything."

"Draco you don't have to be like that."

"Oh, I don't? I can't believe this. Is it because…for fuck sake, is it because I'm gay?"

"What? No! Why would I care if you're gay? And besides it's not like you're _gay gay_."

"How do you mean?"

"Well, have you ever wanted to be with another guy? You told me that you couldn't do… _this_ …with anyone else. I thought that meant that you weren't…you know?" Draco looked up to see Harry's blush on his neck.

"Yeah, I suppose. I haven't ever wanted to be with another guy other than you. I thought at first it was because you wouldn't tell anyone and I would be safe from people talking and giving me crap. But it's really because you're the only person-guy- I find attractive and, you know, get aroused by."

"So it's like a specific want instead of you being gay?"

Draco rolled his eyes." Just because you're the only guy I want doesn't mean you're a "one off" or anything. I know that I'm gay. I don't think many straight guys enjoy sucking on another man's cock. I base my sexuality on what I crave."

"Ok then."

Draco snickered. "What's wrong Potter? Does it gross you out that you give and receive blowjobs from a gay guy?"

"No! Don't be stupid. I just guess I haven't really thought of you in that way, you know? We were just Harry and Draco."

"Well, we're not anymore. If you don't want to do this for whatever stupid reason then we should go back to being Potter and Malfoy. And leave it at that."

"Why should we go back? I don't hate you! I don't want to go back to the insults and fights in the corridors."

"We're going to have to. The brawls have always been a cover up for the things I felt for you. And because you're a dick a lot of the time Potter. So it seems fitting to go back to normal because my feelings are irrelevant and you're still being a dick."

"It's not like I don't care about your feelings. I do care!"

"Then why are you stopping this? Huh Potter?"

Harry ran his fingers through his hair and kept hold of the ends in his fists. He hated himself for what he was doing. Both because he was hurting Draco and because he was denying himself happiness.

"I'm doing this because I have a girlfriend who I am in love with and who loves me. I can't keep doing this to her, Ginny deserves better that this. I'm going to tell her what's happened, but not with whom. If she leaves me then it's what I deserve but if she still loves me enough to keep me then I will not do her the dishonour of continuing to disrespect her."

Draco looked at him with wide eyes.

"What's changed? Weeks we've been doing this for Potter. Why have you only started to feel guilty now? "

"Please don't call me that. We've become a little more serious and I've realised what I'm putting at risk."

"I'll call you what I like. So you've fucked her and realised she can do a better job. Is that it?"

"No! We haven't!"

"No but I bet she has sucked you off and now you're thinking about whether you prefer to have you cock in a girl or a guy."

"Draco, stop it! I won't listen to you talk about her or me like that, got it? I love Ginny. This has nothing to do with sex. I love her and I can't bear to lose her…I can't bear to lose either of you."

"Is that so?"

"Yes. I don't want to have to choose between you."

"I think you might have to."

Harry kicked the desk closest to him. He let out a harsh sigh in frustration.

"I know that. I don't know if I'm making the right choice here but I think it's the best choice. I hate myself for doing this, I can't tell you how long I've fought with myself over this."

Draco just continued to gaze at him in indignation.

"I'm going to talk this out with Ginny. I...really care about you both. Please remember that."

"Whatever, Potter."

Draco left with a loud slam of the heavy classroom door.

3


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

"Can we talk?"

"Yeah sure."

"I mean can I talk to you? About something?"

"Of course, go for it."

Harry looked down at his sleeve and picked on a loose thread he found there. He had been trying to have this conversation with Ginny for days now. Every time he worked up his nerve he would lose it and change the conversation. He thought that Ginny probably knew something was up. She knew not to press him though, she knew him so well. Harry thought that he was going to bottle it again, and then a small voice rose inside of him.

"Are you really backing out of this again?" It sneered. "You obviously don't love her then, for you to be treating her like this. Man the fuck up Potter."

"Can we go for a walk?"

"I'm up for that."

Harry's heart started to thump as they exited the portrait hole.

"Where to, Mr Potter?"

Her light tone made his heart sink further.

"The grounds?"

Ginny smiled and took his hand. Harry tensed and voices screamed at him telling him he was making a huge mistake, or that he was a coward, and that he didn't deserve Ginny. He agreed with that last one at least. A panic flooded through all his systems, creating anxiety like he had rarely felt. He felt so distraught and freaked out and Ginny was just walking along beside him very casually as if all was right with the world, and she didn't have a horrible cheating boyfriend.

They opened the main front door and the grounds were bathed in the glow from the low sun in the sky. It was a lovely evening by all accounts. The pleasant atmosphere did very little to settle Harry's nerves. They wandered over to a tree by the lakeside that they frequented often.

"What is it that you want to talk to me about?"

"I think I just need to come out and say it."

There was a long silence.

"Yes?" Ginny encouraged.

"I've done something wrong."

He went back to pulling at the thread.

"I'm sure we can fix it, what's happened?"

"I'm not sure that this can be fixed honey."

"Why? What is it? I'm starting to worry."

"I just want to say before anything else that I am truly very, very sorry. I love you like I couldn't love anyone else and all I've ever wanted to do was to make you safe and happy."

Ginny's soft features froze into a hard passive expression.

"Tell me what's going on Harry."

Harry took a very slow and measured breath.

"A while ago, a couple of months now, I was up in the Room of Requirement. I was coming out and I ran into Malfoy. There was something wrong with him, he forced me against the wall and my wand got lost. I was worried I was going to have to fight him but then he turned even weirder. He got down and started to…like, do stuff."

Ginny's eyebrows were becoming closer as Harry spoke. He tried not to focus on her otherwise he knew he wouldn't be able to get through it.

"He...well, he sort of…oh for fuck sake. What happened was he held me and just started sucking me and did nothing about it. I didn't know what I could do, I didn't have my wand but I still let it happen. I just thought about you and held on to the fact that I had you and I loved you. Afterwards he said pretend it never happened and left. After that I tried to avoid him and he got funny with me that I was acting odd. He tried to apologise for what he did and he started again with it all, trying to be nice and make it up to me. I let it happen again. That was so wrong of me. I'm so ashamed because I actually liked it. It even came to be doing the same to him. I have no idea what this even means. Like, am I bisexual or something? I couldn't stop seeing him, there was something that just kept drawing us back and I felt so sickened by myself because I didn't want to do and you deserved better. "

Harry felt like he could explain himself for the rest of his life. Explore every detail, stress each and every time he felt hopeless. He chanced a look up to Ginny's face. She was unmoving and expressionless. She looked like she had spaced out from the conversation and she wasn't really listening. Harry couldn't believe how much he had hurt her.

"I know what I did was cheating. I'm not going to pretend that I did anything else but cheated. I couldn't be sorrier if I tried, and I am trying. I'm so sorry Ginny."

Her face remained an unfeeling mask. Harry didn't know whether to reach out to touch or comfort her. Maybe that would anger her? Should he keep talking? Leave her alone to her thoughts?

"You liked it?"

Her voice was very small. It sounded disjointed.

"No, I didn't enjoy doing that to you and hurting you."

"That's not what I meant. Did you enjoy Malfoy doing that to you? And you doing it back to him?"

"Um, I mean the actual um thing yeah, but not what I felt afterwards."

"Ok."

What was he saying?! That wasn't what she wanted to hear at all! He was meant to be grovelling to her. But he was telling her the truth so he might as well lay it all out.

"I'm angry that you didn't say anything. All of this time I thought everything was fine and that it was just me and you in our relationship and nothing else was going on in the world. But I can see why you did it."

"You can?"

"Yes. At the time I was giving you anything of that nature and I appreciate that you're sixteen and have certain needs-"

"No Ginny!"

"What?"

"Don't you dare think that! I didn't do this with Malfoy because you weren't good enough or because you weren't "giving me any". This had nothing to do with you."

"You were still with him after we had started being closer. How can believe that it isn't because I'm not good enough? Obviously I couldn't pleasure you enough or make you happy-"

"You have done nothing but make me happy in all the time we've known each other. I am stupid and selfish and it made me feel different so I kept doing it."

"How do you mean by different? Were you happy?"

"I guess so. Not that you don't make me happy, but I was happy when… _that_ was going on."

"Right."

Another long silence stretched out between them, separating them further.

"Thank you for telling me. I don't think I can talk about this much more tonight. I need to think about a few things. I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast. Night Harry."

With that Ginny left Harry alone under the tree in the increasing dark. That went as well as to be expected. When they next spoke Harry wold emphasis that it wasn't because of anything she did. She had to know that. He waited a few more minutes, so he wouldn't catch her on the stairs on the way back to the tower. As he left the lake he felt some relief from telling Ginny and some pride in himself that he'd finally had the guts to do it, but also some feelings of regret. He didn't want to hurt Gin like this but it was for the best. Right?

Authors Note: I am very, very sorry about the lateness of this chapter. Since my last chapter and now I have got a job! Which is very exciting, but has left very little time for an update. I've tried several times to sit down to write but nothing has happened, but it was annoying me so much that I hadn't updated that I forced myself to. The next chapter (or maybe two) will be the finale with some more sexuals and more good times for our characters. They will be quite long chapters in comparison to the rest of the stories so please be patient with me! Thank you for all the love on this story and my oneshots!

4


End file.
